Heretofore various types of currency validators have been known in the art. Such validators are typically either of the slot acceptor or tray acceptor types. In the former, a paper tendered as a piece of valid currency is entered into a slot in the front of the currency validator and is transported along a note path containing testing apparatus. If found to be valid, the paper is then punched or otherwise passed into a cash box. In a tray acceptor, the paper is placed on a tray which is then slid into a test position where it is temporarily locked. During the locked period, validation tests are conducted on the paper and, if found to be valid, the paper currency is passed to a cash box. Irrespective of the type of validator used, an accumulation of paper currency in the cash box results. Service personnel periodically access the validators,remove the currency, and replenish the coin supply for making requisite change.
It is well known that temptations often arise when individuals are exposed to the handling of cash. When the amount of paper currency removed from a currency validator is less than that for which change and/or services were rendered, it is uncertain whether the shortage is a result of dishonest personnel or an operative failure of the validator itself. The cause of such errors being difficult to isolate, it is most desirable to provide a cash box for currency validators which is tamper proof and which cannot be accessed by service personnel. With such apparatus, the temptation to service personnel is substantially removed, greatly limiting the likelihood of pilfering or the like.